


just to feel new again

by stefonzolesky



Category: Failure to Launch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, the ace/demo is very lightly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Ace changes with the seasons.
Relationships: Ace (Failure to Launch)/Demo (Failure to Launch), Kit (Failure to Launch)/Ace (Failure to Launch)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	just to feel new again

The things Ace says are far from intellectual.

While Demo is off somewhere -- God fucking knows where -- he spouts half false factoids akin to those Demo tends to rattle off when they hang out, about birds and dolphins and different types of lizards, to Kit. It almost always dissolves to an innuendo, and Ace winces prematurely when the inevitable "Phillip!" follows a good-natured slap.

They call him "Phillip" more, because of Kit. Ace wasn't a nickname he chose, or even liked, but it's his fucking name and it's a little too late to change it if he wanted to.

He doesn't, but it happens anyway. And Ace changes with the seasons. Demo returns come winter, pretty brunette on his arm. She’s enamoured by him -- why wouldn’t she be? Everyone is. Ace finds himself turning red hot, melting away the snow. 

Winter never mattered to him, but it matters even less now. Kit wraps her thin arms around his shoulders from behind and pulls him back to bed. He falls into spring with her by his side.

  
  



End file.
